Lettre et conséquences
by Belyn
Summary: Après la chute de Voldy (en 7° année), Remus déprime et écrit une lettre à Sirius après une nuit de pleine lune.


Titre : De toi à moi

Auteur : Belyn, elfe folle

Genre : Lettre de Remy à son vieux copain Siri. Snapou très OOC !

Base : Harry Potter. M'enfin, pas sûre, hein !…

De toi à moi 

                        « Salut à mon vieil ami Padfoot !

            J'espère être le premier à t'écrire depuis ton procès de réhabilitation ! Et maintenant que tu vas bien, c'est moi qui vient me plaindre et m'épancher sur ton épaule. J'en suis désolé d'avance, mais pardonne-moi, je craque. Moony aide souvent les autres, alors je t'en prie, aide-moi.

            C'est étonnant comme la souffrance peut exacerber les sensations… J'ai l'impression de ne jamais m'être senti aussi mal, physiquement comme moralement. En même temps, j'ai l'impresson de sentir les fibres de mes vêtements sur mon corps à vif et mes pensées n'ont jamais été aussi claires. Je vais peut-être finir par trouver un intérêt à mes transformations…

            Vois-tu, c'est la meilleure occasion de faire le tri dans ma tête : je en pense pas être prêt à les faire éclater au grand jour, mais les amis sont là pour nous conseiller et nous aider, non ? Enfin, je te considère comme un ami et j'espère que c'est réciproque…

            Oh, j'oubliais ! Harry se plait-il chez toi ? Et toi tu le supportes ? Mais non, je ne me moque pas de lui… A mon avis, c'est plutôt lui qui est à plaindre… Enfin, j'arrête de plaisanter. Mais sutout ne lui montre pas cette lettre, s'il te plaît.

            Je n'ai certainement pas choisi le chemin le plus simple. Mais bon, on ne commande pas aux sentiments. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est de lui. A chaque fois que je le croisais, je n'ai jamais lu dans ses yeux sombres autre chose que de l'indifférence, voire du dégoût. As-tu déjà souffert à tel point que tu croyais avoir reçu un Endoloris centré sur ton cœur, juste parce qu'une personne te regarde sans sentiment ? J'ai l'habitude que tout le monde me dévisage avec méchanceté ou peur, mais lui… Lui !

            Oh, bien sûr, il n'a jamais été mauvais ou mesquin avec moi ! Pourtant, je l'aurais compris vu la quantité de tours pendables que nous avons pu lu jouer, lors de notre scolarité… Même si, et je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ni à James d'ailleurs, j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur lorsque nous lui jouions une blague. A l'époque, je pensais que ma nature de loup-garou faisait que de souffrir autant, je ne voulais pas que les autres souffrent. M            ais comme les farces dont les autres étaient victimes ne me faisaient rien, j'en déduis que je n'étais déjà pas indifférent à lui…

            Nous le savions tous, il participait aux réunions des Mangemorts. Ces putains de réunions… Elles m'ont fait passer des nuits blanches, pires encore que les nuits de pleine lune. Lorsque Dumbledore nous annonçait qu'il était revenu encore une fois en vie, ou que quelqu'un disait qu'il l'avait aperçu dans un couloir… Quel soulagement ! Pourtant une fois, il est revenu dans un état… Je le guettais, c'est vrai. J'ai entendu ses pas dans le couloir. Mais des pas irréguliers, incertains… Je suis sorti de ma chambre pour le voir s'effondrer. Je l'ai presque porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il s'est réveillé et  a attrapé un flacon sur sa table de chevet. Il l'a bu est a fermé ses yeux. J'allais partir, quand il s'est redressé pour reposer le flacon en murmurant :

            « C'était horrible… »

            J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose. Je lui ai pris la main en pensant qu'il allait me repousser, mais il l'a serrée, serrée… Comme s'il allait tomber dans un gouffre et qu'elle seule pouvait le retenir. Il a continué à parler, toujours à voix basse :

            « Ce soir, Voldemort voulait s'amuser. Deux Mangemorts lui avaient amené toute une « famille de Moldus. Le père, la mère, une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans et ses deux petits « frères, des jumeaux de huit ans… Ils pleuraient, et elle tentait de les réconforter. Pourtant, « elle aussi mourrait de peur ! Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux…en même temps que j'y ai lu un appel « au secours…

            Il s'est interrompu et a refermé les paupières. Une seule larme a coulé de ses yeux si noirs. Et après il m'a dit que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de tuer la jeune fille. Et là, c'était ses yeux qui lançaient un appel au secours ! Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire… Pour la première fois qu'il m'adressait plus de trois mots à la suite, alors qu'il ne demandait que quelqu'un près de lui, je ne pouvais rien faire…

            Je suis perdu. Il a l'air de me détester et pourtant… Tu sais, quand je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie ? Juste après la chute de Voldemort… Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il aurait bien pu s'écouler trois ans, moi j'étais dans les vapes juste avant que vous ne le tuiez, et je me suis réveillé bien plus tard… Du moins c'est ce que vous avez cru. En réalité, j'ai réémergé une fois pendant à peine deux minutes.En sentant quelqu'un m'embrasser. Le temps que j'ouvre les yeux, la personne s'en allait. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir passer la porte. Il ne sait pas que je sais. En fin, s'il le sait, je ne le sais pas. Tu suis ?

            Lorsque j'ai été rétabli, j'ai voulu lui parler. Vingt fois j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller jusqu'à son bureau. Vingt fois j'ai reculé au moment de frapper à sa porte. Je me voyais mal lui annoncer que j'avais fait semblant de dormir alors qu'il m'embrassait. Pourtant, depuis que Voldemort est tombé, il paraît plus… humain. Il paraît même que les Gryffondors arrivent à passer un cours entier sans se faire enlever des points ! J'aurais tant voulu l'aider à redécouvrir les sentiments…

            Une fois, une seule, il a failli se passer quelque chose. J'étais dans la salle des profs, seul, à lire ou je ne sais quoi… Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu arriver. Il s'est campé à côté de mon fauteuil et j'ai levé les yeux. Il a voulu parler , mais après un « Re… Lupin, je voudrais… », Minerva est entrée en trombe en l'appelant car il y avait un problème avec les Serpentards. J'ai essayé de le recroiser, mais à chaque fois que je voulais engager la conversation, il se défilait…

            Voilà. Tu sais tout. J'imagine les différentes réactions que tu auras au fur et à mesure que tu liras cette lettre. Je sais que tu détestes Severus, mais je t'en prie, ne dis et ne fais rien qui pourrais lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'est un Maraudeur qui te le demande, Padfoot.

            Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'envoyer. Peut-être que je sens ma fin proche : les transformations en loup-garou sont de plus en plus douloureuses et fatigantes. Et tu m'as toujours dit que vu mon état, je devais profiter au maximum de la vie… Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es mon ami et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour moi, mais seul lui pourrait combler mon cœur.

            Bon, j'ai fini. Fini de pleurer et de me plaindre. Je me reprends, j'avale un grog et je vais me coucher. Le vrai Remus doit revenir. A bientôt, en espérant te voir prochainement et Harry par la même occasion,

Remus 'Moony' Lupin."

Fin?

Voilou! Si ça vous a plu, y'a un petit bouton en bas (regardez là...) et si y'a assez de personnes qui l'utilisent, y'aura pitêtre bien une suite !


End file.
